Citizen Caim
Citizen Caim was a professional e-wrestling tag team, consisting of Krimson Mask and N'itomniskittel. The two competed together in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on the Insanity brand in 2008 during its fourth season. History Lords of Pain Wrestling Unholy Alliance As LPW World Heavyweight Champion, Krimson Mask was unbeatable, encompassing a scary 10-1 record since his debut. Hoping to give Insanity fans a match they would forever remember, Insanity general manager Stanman announced Krimson Mask would defend the title against five challengers in the first-ever DeathCube match at EndGame. Over the course of the cycle, a number of qualifying matches were held, with Eric Scorpio, cYnical, Bloodrose, and Stone all advancing. At the conclusion of LPW Insanity: Revelations, a mystery entrant was announced as N'itomniskittel, who jumped ship from Inferno. participants. Left to right. Krimson Mask, Eric Scorpio, cYnical, Stone, Bloodrose, and N'itomniskittel.]] During the match, Krimson Mask charged the ring as the fourth entrant, wearing Little Red's hood to cover his disfigured face after cYnical stole his mask. Drawing power while donning the krimson mask, Super cYn handily beat down the maskless Krimson Mask with his Uprising stablemate Stone. Distraught over the actions of her crush, Little Red pleaded with cYn to stop injuring her protector. But cYnical paid no attention, prompting Little Red to climb the cage with a steel chain in hand. Little Red's plan backfired when Crazy Ash Killa (serving as Scorpio's second) applied a live wire to the cage and electrocuted Stone. With Little Red on top of the cage, she dropped and landed on the floor unconscious, eventually being taken out by paradmedics. With The Uprising in firm control, N'itomniskittel arrived as the fifth entrant and forged an alliance with Krimson Mask, helping him during the majority of the match until his elimation. The match came down to Krimson Mask and cYnical as the last two men standing. cYnical went up top to land a cYntrifical Force, but was caught and reversed by Krimson Mask into The End. With both men out, Krimson Mask laid a hand on cYnical to win the match and retain the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in one of the most barbaric matches ever seen. faced Krimson Mask at Dead Man's Hand for the LPW World Championship in their payoff match.]] After Krimson Mask's DeathCube victory, Giancarlo captured Little Red when she was being transported to an emergency room. Giancarlo used his residence in the Dream Realm to haunt the nightmares of both Krimson Mask and cYnical, using the imprisoned Little Red as his catalyst. With Dead Man's Hand around the corner, GM Stanman announced a mini-tournament would take place to determine the number one contender to Krimson Mask's title. In the first round, Eric Scorpio faced N'itomniskittel, who came out with Krimson Mask by his side, helping to defeat Scorpio. Calling themselves Citizen Caim, Krimson Mask and N'itomniskittel continued their alliance from EndGame, though N'itomniskittel's motives were highly questionable. After Krimson Mask suffered his second defeat from Tromboner Man, cYnical was able to sneak a victory over N'itomniskittel to earn his one-on-one title shot. Before Dead Man's Hand, cYnical was confronted by Giancarlo, who revealed that he was his mentor of The Flame and caused all the tragedies in his life. Afterwards, Krimson Mask and N'itomniskittel retrieved the Sword of Damocles and invaded the Dream Realm to fight Giancarlo and Morpheus. Fighting a number of nightmarish adversaries such as flaming Big Bad Wolves, Citizen Caim was able to rescue Little Red and returned to the Earth Realm. At Dead Man's Hand, cYnical defeated Krimson Mask in a Japanese Death match to realize his lifetime dream of winning the LPW World Heavyweight Championship, ending Krimson Mask's 14-month reign as Insanity's champion and earning a shot at the Martinez Cup which would be contested at Altered Reality IV. Equipped with the Sword of Damocles, cYnical killed Giancarlo, then gave the Sword to Krimson Mask, telling the two that they could go home. Match history :''† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling teams and stables Category:Tag Teams